


pistol for sale

by cardist



Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy Bebop Fusion, Alternate Universe - Western, Cat cameo, Crack and Angst, Lists, M/M, Muteness, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: This is the story of an ex-ISSP sheriff with loose morals and a mute outlaw who wears suits, inelegantly told in two quotidian to-do lists.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	pistol for sale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird) for beta-ing!! They really made this into something special. I will forever refer to this fic, in my mind, as 'thespacebook' and 'no pants land' because of them.
> 
> I'm not in the [AEDWQ](https://teacuphuman09.tumblr.com/tagged/AEDWQ) but I'm writing alongside? Here were the instructions: 
> 
> Prompt: Best Laid Plans  
> Genre: Western  
> Word count: between 300 to 400 Words

**Planned:**  
  
☐ Pack 3 of each: shirt, briefs, socks, toothbrush.  
☐ Put songs into MP3 player.  
☐ Kiss the earth good-bye.  
☐ Don't get a job with the Inter-Solar System Police (ISSP).  
☐ Improvise for a couple of light-years.  
☐ Fuck a nice gal, get married.  
☐ Settle down, buy a new ship with white picket fence, make 2.5 cute Martian babies.  


  
  


**Unplanned:**  
  
☒ Packed 1 of everything. Trashed the lone sock.  
☒ Saved 1 song.  
☒ Blew Earth up - by accident.  
☒ Got a job with the ISSP.  
☒ Engaged in quick draw with crime syndicate gunslinger wearing sexy 3-piece. Almost died.  
☒ Developed vendetta against said gunslinger. Chased him across the galaxy until fired by ISSP.  
☒ Discovered gunslinger was mute after asking his name.  
☒ Lassoed him and found out he smelled like Earth.  
☒ Called him 'darling' and almost died (again).  
☒ Found out he quit the syndicate with a bounty over his head.  
☒ Saved him, brought him reluctantly onboard a rusty ship some call junk but you call home.  
☒ Bickered over chores and bad habits. Wrestled, threw punches, accidentally kissed. Cussed. Engaged in tension-resolving coitus, suits torn, hands in hair, marks on thighs, vision going white, come on his face.  
☒ Fell in love with his dimples and the way his eyes crinkled.  
☒ Registered as bounty-hunter partners after ISSP implemented legalized contract system for space cowboys.  
☒ Became notorious BAMFs, kicked arse across the Milky Way.  
☒ Had sex on cockpit console. Almost crashed into asteroid.  
☒ Adopted a genetically-engineered cat with an IQ of 153 from Mars.  
☒ Watched him play (chess) with the cat.  
☒ Let him listen to the one song on the MP3. Watched him look out into starry space.  
☒ Kissed him softly. Fell in love again.  
☒ Learned sign language.  
☒ Signed about Earth, the slums back home. Clouds and streets. War and peace. Good and bad. Love and death. Honour and sin.  
☒ Learned his name was Arthur.  
☒ Realized Arthur wasn't happy with himself.  
☒ Murmured his name during sex.  
☒ Woke up to a gun on temple, held by Arthur's trembling hands.  
☒ Said it's okay. Signed I love you, shifted the gun to the heart.  
☒ Hummed a line from the one song. _Non, je ne regrette rien_.  
☒ Smiled.  
☒ Pulled him into a hug when he dropped the gun, touched his hair as he mouthed, scared and voiceless: _Why would you ... me._  
☒ Hugged tighter until gravity reversed. Told him your name too.  
  
  
  
  
☒ Kissed him until the end of time.  
☒ Loved him to the end of space.  



End file.
